Nights of Lightning Part II: The Arcaders
by Captain Alaska
Summary: In the Sequel to 'Nights of Lighting,' it's up to the newly assembled super team, The Arcaders, to stop Turbo's new army of Cynosaurs from destroying and taking over their home. Will the Arcaders be able to stop the menacing Turbo, or will their heroic actions be all for naught? Vanilla/Butter, Wreck-It/Bounty, Hero's Cuties. Chapter 4: Can't Do it alone Posted
1. Getting to Safety

**Nights of Lightning Part II: The Arcaders**

**Chapter 1. Getting to Safety**

_Well, here it is guys. I'm so sorry it took so long to get the Sequel up and running, but here it is and I hope you guys enjoy it. I am going to work extra hard on this just for you guys and I hope it turns out well. Let's see if we can get past 10 chapters. I really don't have that many ideas for this story other than the Arcaders kicking ass._

_This chapter isn't very actiony, just the Arcaders coming to terms with what is at stake and getting their friends to safety. _

* * *

"We are, The Arcaders," Calhoun finally said after many intense minutes of coming up with a team name. Ralph, Rancis, Vanellope, Swizzle and Felix caught their breath after their intense battle. She re-holstered her duel wield B23R pistols and moved her blonde hair out of the way. Soap, Price, the other few Call of Duty Soldiers and the few StormTroopers all stood around the main group, awaiting orders on what to do.

"So, where do we go from now?" Vanellope asked as her helmet lifted up to reveal her face. Calhoun looked around while Swizzle put his bow in his quiver, Felix put his Platinum hammer in its holster, Ralph hung his hands down low and Rancis put his shield on his back. The Sarge smacked her lips a few times, pondering on what exactly to do next. They had a problem to deal with, and they had to deal with it fast. Rancis' hand shot up while he took off his mask.

"Yes Fluggerbutter," Calhoun said.

"I say we get all non-armed game characters to safety in a game while we take the fight to Turbo," Rancis suggested, "we can also find others to recruit. I mean, let's face it, just the six of us plus a few soldiers can't take on a whole army," Rancis added. Everyone looked around at each other before nodding.

"I agree with Rancis' plan," Felix exclaimed, "we need to get the people to safety and out of harms way, but where can we stick them?" He asked.

"I second that 'Sledge,'" Vanellope said, "but I don't think we can stick them in Sugar Rush," she admitted. Captain Price from the Call of Duty Modern Warfare franchise cleared his throat and approached the Arcaders.

"Well, our game has several emergency bunkers for just such an occasion, I'm sure you may have some as well Sergeant Calhoun?" Price questioned. The Space Marine nodded and dialed up Kohut.

"Kohut, this is Sergeant Calhoun, we need the Bunkers cleared out and prepped for evacuation. The Cy-Bugs and Dinosaurs from the Jurassic Park game have been fused together by that bastard Turbo, and we have to stop him at all costs," Calhoun clicked off the com link. "Alright, Price and Soap, you get your bunkers cleared out as well and start evacuating games. We need to also find out where that evil son of a bitch is hiding out and if he is cloning anymore Cy-Bugs, any other questions?" Calhoun asked.

"Nope, we get what we have to do Auntie Calhoun," Vanellope remarked and shut her helmet, "get our friends to safety, and whip some 8-Bit ass," she smirked and started up her jet-pack.

"Nelly, Swizz and I will get the Sugar Rush citizens to Hero's Duty, Ralph and Felix you've got your game," Rancis pointed to the 8-Bit duo, "and Calhoun, I guess you've got Hero's Duty covered?" Rancis asked the Sarge. "Then we meet back up in Hero's Duty." Calhoun nodded quickly and took off for her game.

"See you guys in a few," Ralph hugged Vanellope. Vanellope hugged her dad back and grabbed Rancis and Swizzle's hands to fly back to Sugar Rush to give the news to everyone. Ralph put Felix on his shoulder and took off for Fix-It Felix Jr., running past the smoking husks of Cynosaur corpses. Rancis put his orange mask back on and hung on as Vanellope took off for Sugar Rush.

"Alright men, let's move out!" Price ordered Soap and their fellow soldiers. The Call of Duty soldiers hustled back to the Modern Warfare while the StormTroopers hustled back to the Star Wars Trilogy Arcade game to talk to Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker. The smoking corpses of the Cynosaurs finally faded away as Surge Protector kept on the lookout for another attack.

* * *

**(In Sugar Rush)**

The Sugar Rushers were going on about their business, having no clue about the fierce battle that took place in Game Central Station. Taffyta, Gloyd, Candlehead and Jubileena were hanging around their karts, just getting done with a practice session. "No no," Taffyta shook her hand, "I think we should go and try to convince Vanellope to put up lights at one of the tracks to have a night race," she explained.

"I think that's a great idea, we've never done that, and this track would look amazing at night," Jubileena replied and imagined cruising with Swizz at night. Suddenly, a sonic boom was heard as Vanellope in her super suit flew into the game and landed on the front stretch of the main track. She was also holding onto Rancis and Swizzle's hands. Rancis' orange suit was on and his shield was hanging onto his back. Swizzle's quiver full of arrows and his bow hung loosely on his back as he let go of Vanellope's hand and landed on his feet.

"Jubee!" He exclaimed happily and ran up to his girlfriend before kissing her passionately. Taffyta and Candlehead smirked and silently exploded inside at the romance. The couple had to part to breathe, but that was when Jubileena had to ask Swizzle what was going on.

"Swizz," she giggled, "what's the matter?" She asked, "you act like you've gone to war with someone," Jubileena joked. When no one cracked a smile or snickered, Jubileena's face fell. "Swizzy, what's going on?" she asked fearfully.

"We're moving you all out of here Jubileena," Rancis replied as he adjusted his suit after the flight.

"W-what do you guys mean?" Candlehead asked.

"Look, I'm gonna cut to the chase for you guys," Vanellope exclaimed, "Turbo is back. And he somehow fused the Cybugs with the dinosaurs from the Jurassic Park game, and now they're his personal army that's helping him take over the arcade," she explained. The four Sugar Rushers froze when they heard their leaders' explanation.

"B-but, wouldn't leaving our game just kill us?" Taffyta pointed out that staying in their own game should keep them alive.

"They're _viruses_ Taffyta," Swizzle exclaimed, "even if they kill us in our game, they will keep us dead; the only way to ensure safety for all of you is to get you to the Emergency Bunkers in Hero's Duty," the archer jammed his thumb behind his head.

"A-are we gonna die?" Gloyd asked, trying to fight back some tears that were threatening to burst from his eyes.

"Not if _we_ have anything to say about it," Rancis swore and patted his Reese's Cup Shield. Gloyd, Taffyta, Candlehead and Jubileena all nodded and headed out to their homes to gather extra clothes and other necessities for their survival trip. Jubileena clung to Swizzle's muscular arm, feeling much safer with him.

"I'm gonna make an emergency announcement," Vanellope declared, "Rancis and Swizzle, you two escort everyone out, got it?" Vanellope asked.

"Sure thing Prez," Swizzle replied.

"Of course Nelly," Rancis said. The two stood next to the rainbow bridge, waiting for the broadcast to come over the track PA system. While they were waiting, Swizzle and Rancis got to chatting.

"So Rancis, do you think we should have code names or Super Hero names?" He asked. The orange suited young man looked over at Swizzle and gave him a look that read, '_That's what you're thinking about now?'_

"I think we have more important things to think about Swizzle," Rancis annoyingly replied.

"Hey, just trying to think positive, Captain Tobikomi," Swizzle defended. The two's eyes lit up at the name Swizzle just gave to Rancis.

"I actually like that Swizzinator," Rancis replied.

"And I like that, alright, let's go to work," Swizzle smirked. Suddenly, the PA system crackled, and Vanellope's message was relayed to the citizens. "And here we go," Swizzle added.

* * *

**(With Ralph and Felix)**

The two friends quietly rode along in the Fix-It Felix Jr. train. They didn't mutter a sound, just listening to the soft clacking of the metallic wheels from the train. Once the two entered the game, they knew it was show time. "Ready brother?" Felix asked.

"I wish I wasn't, but I am," Ralph replied. The train came to a stop, and Ralph and Felix approached the Penthouse. "I guess I'll wait down here," Ralph cracked a smile.

"Great, I'll go get everybody Ralph," Felix said. When the carpenter left, Ralph took a good long look at his home. For over 30 years, he never thought he would have to leave his home and defend it not only as a citizen of the game, but as a soldier in a way. Felix suddenly reappeared with all of the Nicelanders following suit. "Alright Ralph, they know what's going on and they're ready to go," Felix softly said, trying to suppress his sadness.

"Okay everybody, follow me and Felix. We're going to have you stay in Hero's Duty until the threat is over," Ralph explained. The Nicelanders hung their heads low and trudged along the path to the train. Once everybody got out and into Game Central Station, they were amazed at how many game characters were heading towards Hero's Duty or Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Captain Tobikomi, Swizzinator and Vanellope were heading the wave of Sugar Rush citizens while the Call of Duty Soldiers were heading the waves of other games. The NASCAR drivers parked their Stock Cars near the end of the Station and approached the Sugar Rushers.

"You know, Jimmie never came out of the game," Richard talked to Vanellope and Rancis.

"We're going to liberate every game if we can. We'll make sure every game character makes it to Safety," Vanellope replied. Calhoun was awaiting the waves of Game Characters in front of Hero's Duty.

"Okay everyone, the Bunkers are ready, just follow Kohut and Markowski to your respective Bunkers and do NOT leave the game unless we say so," Calhoun announced, "also, any, and I mean _ANY_ experienced game characters in combat please come talk to either me, Fix-It Felix Jr, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Rancis Fluggerbutter or Swizzle Malarkey. That is all, so-" She was about to stop talking when there was another rumbling.

"Did anyone feel that?" Captain Tobikomi asked.

Suddenly, from out of the Jurassic Park Game, three Cynosaur T-Rexes, 20 Velociraptor Cynosaurs, and several Cybugs burst from the gate. Most of them dispersed into other games, but a few remained in the station. Their metallic fangs glistened with oil and their metallic red eyes pierced the souls of everyone. They roared all at the same time, making the windows of the station burst.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all roared.

"STAY THE FUCK CALM!" Calhoun ordered. But, everyone freaked and ran to the nearest game they could. The station cleared quickly, only leaving the Arcaders, a few soldiers, and Samus. Vanellope activated her Jet-Pack and Flew around, distracting the main Cynosaur. Ralph ran up and slammed his fist into the nose of the Cynosaur T-Rex, forcing it to flip over and above the small group.

"HOLD ON!" Vanellope shouted and fired about 10 Sweet Seeker missiles into the mouth of the Cynosaur. It exploded into two giant pieces, both falling away from the group. Swizzle ducked behind a game gate, Felix hit several pieces away with is Platinum hammer, Samus blasted some out of the way with her plasma cannon and Rancis covered Calhoun's head with his shield. The remaining Cynosaurs clung to the walls of the station and roared in frustration at how one of their T-Rex friends were taken out. Ralph cracked his knuckles and roared as well. Swizzle reappeared holding his bow up and stood back to back with Ralph, Felix held up his Platinum hammer and stood next to Swizzle, Calhoun reloaded her pistols and pointed them out, Samus' guidance system locked on to a few of the Cynosaurs, Rancis got his shield back out and hooked it to his arm and Vanellope landed next to him with the Avenger's Theme playing.

From a video monitor in an undisclosed game, a pair of yellow eyes against and Inky black wall stared at the video monitor.

"Send the rest," Turbo's voice whispered.

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

_I hope you all liked Chapter One and I hope you all come back for more. I do not own Wreck-It Ralph. Or the Avenger's Theme. But, please come back for more, I want this to be my most popular story! BTW, JEFF GORDON FINISHED SECOND AT TEXAS ON MONDAY AND IS THE **POINT**_** LEADER!**


	2. Battle of Game Central Station

**Nights of Lightning Part II: The Arcaders**

**Chapter 2: The Battle of Game Central Station**

_I'm so glad to see Chapter 1 got such a positive reaction. I can't wait to see what your guys' reactions will be later in the story. I have a whole bunch of awesome things planned._

**Cromenoa000:** **Thank you so much! I didn't want to immediately start off with the action. I wanted to have sort of a build to it._  
_**

**Guest (1): The battle will be long and excruciating. But, heroes have the title for a reason, and the Arcaders will NEVER give up.**

**Dark Demon122: Short huh? Well, I could have just canceled the story instead of going through with it. 2200 words don't seem too short now do they?**

**Smokescreen: Didn't want to dive right into the action, slow build ups are better IMO.**

**Dixie Darlin': A tough battle that will test the Arcaders both physically and mentally.**

**A Shining Yoshi Star: I'm starting to see how the A-Team is fitting in here.**

**ShootingStarBlitz: Didn't take long! **

**Michael F Morelli: Glad you liked it.**

**Guest (2): Yes as a matter of fact I am! Be prepared for credits with music!**

All right readers, sorry for the long ass update, but I'm kinda having writer's block with this story. I'm gonna try to make it as long as possible and have lots of action, an intelligent story line, and maybe shed a few tears for you guys. Anything I missed? No well then *watches NASCAR race at Richmond*

JEFF GORDON FINISHED SECOND AT RICHMOND AND EXTENDS THE POINTS LEEEEEEEEAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDD!

* * *

**(Back with the seven Arcaders in Game Central Station)**

The roars of the Cynosaurs began to grow louder and louder within the metallic station. Echoing off each wall like a racquet ball in a racquet ball court, the roars bounced off each of the Arcaders' ears. The seven heroes lowered their weapons, or fists for some, to study the situation. Seven of them, and about 100 large enemies, including regular Cy-Bugs. And with the game characters running into all different games, the heroes knew they had to liberate most if not all games at the Arcade to protect their friends. Not only that, the Arcaders still knew that only seven of them could not handle a large army like this; they needed military help. Even with Call of Duty's help and Star Wars' help, more support would be needed. "Call it G.I. Crush," Captain Tobikomi said to break the silence that built up around the group.

"Well first off, we need to take care of a good majority of these bastards before they invade more games," G.I. Crush rubbed her chin, thinking of a plan. "But we also need to find more support, meaning we have to take care of this problem first before going to find help," she continued.

"Then, what do you want us to do?" Swizzinator asked while checking his arrow heads quickly, "these things won't just drool over us for long," he added. G.I. Crush's jaw clenched several times as she thought of a plan of attack. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she started spouting off instructions.

"Swizzinator, I want you up on that ledge near the station window," the leader of the Arcaders pointed to the end of the station, "taking care of the enemies from above. Miss Glitch, you give us air support; try to keep the airborne enemies from entering more games," she instructed.

"Can I get a lift Miss Glitch?" Swizzinator asked.

"Sure thing," Miss Glitch replied as her suit's mask closed in front of her face, "better hold on tight there Robin Hood," she warned and took off at about 200 mph and dropped Swizzle off at the highest vantage point of the station.

"Sledge, I need you to be careful and use your hopping ability to distract some of the enemies to kill them," Sledge's wife ordered.

"Anything you say honey," Sledge kissed her cheek and sat low on his haunches before launching off towards a wall with his Platinum hammer extended out. G.I. Crush turned to Samus and Captain Tobikomi.

"Us three, we're going to stay on the ground and keep the fighting here with the Velociraptors," she explained. The Space Bounty hunter and orange suited Captain nodded. This left only Fistzilla without instructions. G.I. Crush clicked her tongue, trying to think of an order.

"And Ralph," she said, still calling him by his real name instead of his superhero name. The wrecker whom was preoccupied studying the enemies jerked his head towards the Sarge. She lifted her finger up and pointed it at him, "Wreck-It," was all she said.

"With pleasure," Ralph cracked his knuckles and ran up to a bench and jumped from it onto a Cy-Bug on the wall. He smashed it to a million pieces while others tried to jump him. He smashed his giant fists apart and threw the useless smoking husks onto the ground before climbing the walls again in search of enemies. Meanwhile, Sledge used his hopping ability to launch to the ceiling of the station and hunched over like a spring, powering up his hop. He could feel the hop's power beginning to grow and grow within his legs as he neared the timing.

"HEEEEYAHHHHH!" Sledge shouted as he let go of holding on and he sprang off the wall into a large group of Cynosaurs with his Platinum Hammer pointed out like a sword. He smashed into them one by one like a bowling ball hitting bowling pins. The hammer obliterated the insides of the enemies, killing them instantly. Bits of oil and pieces clung to his outfit as he came to a skidding stop on the floor, holding his hammer and breathing hard. A Velociraptor Cynosaur tried to sneak up behind Sledge, but the 8-Bit hero sensed it coming and sucker punched its jaw, sending the head flying off the body.

Smirking, Sledge blew on the hammer head and twirled it until it landed in its holster. He yelped and ducked when a T-Rex Cynosaur rumbled passed him with Miss Glitch pursuing it. She squinted as she attempted to aim and shoot at the same time. Not getting a lot of practice time, Miss Glitch was struggling a bit. Knowing that the enemy was larger than the Velociraptors, Miss Glitch needed some help with taking one this big down.

"Hey Fistzilla, do you have a copy?" Vanellope radioed to her father. Fistzilla was busy taking down about ten Velociraptor Cynosaurs by himself, not breaking a sweat of course. As he violently ripped the head off of one, he got Vanellope's message.

"Yeah, what is it kid?" Fistzilla replied, slamming a Cynosaur on the wall while holding its tail. The Velociraptor was demolished and Ralph got a quick breather.

"I'm at the north end of the station," Miss Glitch explained as she stopped talking briefly to barrel roll around and take down a few Cy-Bugs that were flying around, "and we still have a T-Rex chasing after me," she added and looked back. The hybrid T-Rex/Cy-Bug was hot on her trail, but she was much faster than it. "I need a little extra muscle in taking it down," she asked. Fistzilla cracked his knuckles and looked over to the north side of Game Central Station to see the second of three T-Rexes chasing after his daughter. Ralph's hazel eyes locked onto the enemy and he gritted his teeth before getting down into a marathon runner stance. Using his giant hands, Ralph launched from the floor into a full sprint towards the unsuspecting Cynosaur. Miss Glitch had turned around mid air and had launched four cherry bombs near the head of the T-Rex Cynosaur, blowing off parts of it.

"RAAAAAHHH!" It roared and tried to jump up to take a bite out of Miss Glitch.

"TAKE THIS MOTHER FUCKER!" Ralph screamed as he clenched his fists and punched the legs of the T-Rex, breaking both of them and sending the body to the ground. He jumped on top of its chest and punched a hole in the chest and then ripped out some vital wiring. Sparks flew and machinery crackled as the mainframe of the Cynosaur died out. The T-Rex Cynosaur whirred down and died from Ralph beating it up. The body flickered several times before vanishing.

"Thanks dad!" Vanellope gave her dad a quick peck on the cheek before flying away.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Swizzinator)**

The archer of the group sat perched precariously above the rest of the station, calling out enemy positions (not that he needed to since the station was pretty open, but it still helped) and taking on the enemies near the perimeter of the actual battle. "I hope Jubee is safe," he said to himself as he fired off an explosive arrow. It sailed through the air, spiraling perfectly as if Joe Montana, Peyton Manning and Tom Brady had all thrown it together. The arrow head made contact with one of the Cy-Bugs flying through the air. It detonated about three seconds after making contact. The resulting explosion took out three of the enemies.

"Nailed it Swizzinator, keep it up," G.I. Crush relayed to him via the radio. Swizzinator smirked, grabbed another arrow from his quiver and fired it into the back head of a Pterodactyl Cynosaur. It writhed in pain as the arrow head super heated to 1200 degrees Celsius and melted the head off.

"G.I. Crush you have about fifteen Velociraptors heading your way," Swizzinator radioed in. He put his radio away and saw that his position was no longer good enough as the majority of the enemies had moved to the center of the station. Thinking quickly, the archer changed arrow heads and selected a grappling hook head. He aimed it at the top speaker of the station and let go. Though he could not hear it, there was a soft metallic _clank_ where the arrow head had penetrated the speaker. Swizzinator picked put he slack on his grappling hook line and swung like Tarzan through the air of the station until his feet reached the speaker and he crouched down onto it.

Not a moment after he landed on the speaker did a Cy-Bug try to ram him off onto the ground. Luckily, Swizzinator ducked low and fired off another explosive arrow head just before the enemy could make another pass. The Cy-Bug exploded in a shower of metal shards and sparks, causing the archer of the group to shield his eyes. "Guys, that last T-Rex is still just standing there, I think he may be waiting for something big," Swizzinator radioed in. He fired off a super heated arrow head at the stationary T-Rex, but the arrow was not effective enough. "My arrows can't do anything about that either," he radioed in.

Suddenly, from out of the darkness, a Pterodactyl Cynosaur flew from above and knocked Swizzinator off the speaker! "OH SHIT!" He shouted as he let go of his bow and arrows. Not having a parachute, Swizzinator curled up into a ball, waiting to hit the ground. However, he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his body before he could hit the ground. He opened his eyes to see what saved him, only to find that a Cy-Bug had captured him! It's glowing red eyes pierced into his soul as he tried to wriggle free, but couldn't _The Radio_ he thought, but unfortunately it was in his quiver which had fallen to the ground.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with G.I. Crush, Samus and Captain Tobikomi)**

The three regular heroes had definitely had the hardest job, but they were giving 120% to save their home. Captain Tobikomi had utilized his shield as not only as a defense, but as a great offense. The Orange Suited racer had reared up and did a flying round-house kick on a Velociraptor Cynosaur, knocking it to the ground. It sputtered sparks a few times, but Captain Tobikomi's orange, yellow and brown Reese's shield had slammed down onto the neck of the Cynosaur, severing it completely from the body. A few airborne enemies had lasers equipped on their front legs, but Captain Tobikomi's shield held up. "Fluggerbutter, are you SURE you don't need a gun?" Samus questioned as she fired her plasma pistol at a few enemies.

"Not at the moment," Captain Tobikomi replied as he ran up an bashed his shield against the head of a Cy-Bug. The Cy-Bug attempted to push back and get Captain Tobikomi on his back to kill him, but the Captain's Serum made him stronger than ever. He pushed with all his might back up to Calhoun whom had a plasma rocket launcher ready. The Captain jumped out of the way just as the plasma rocket hit the Cy-Bug, blowing it up instantly.

"Good work Captain," G.I. Crush commented as she reloaded her Plasma Rocket Launcher. Her dark eyes quickly scanned the station. Her team had done a tremendous job at keeping the enemies at bay, but they couldn't keep the fight here forever. She had a feeling that Turbo would never stop creating Cynosaurs and releasing them upon the poor Arcadians. Before she could come up with a plan however, a Pterodactyl scream was heard that made about everything in the station freeze.

"SWIZZINATOR!" The Captain shouted as Swizzinator fell from the ceiling and into the clutches of a Cy-Bug.

"I GOT HIM!" Miss Glitch declared and started off in hot pursuit of her friend. The Cy-Bug looked behind it to see it was being followed, but it didn't flinch or anything. It kept flying around as Swizzinator continued to try and wriggle free. But, before Miss Glitch reached the Cy-Bug, the third T-Rex came to life, letting out the loudest roar ever heard by the game characters. It charged forward at the ground soldiers, attempting to crush them.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Fistzilla declared and punched the T-Rex Cynosaur in the chest. The Cynosaur slowed down indeed, but it kept forging on. Suddenly, it stopped and kicked Fistzilla into a kiosk.

"HEY!" Captain Tobikomi shouted and threw his shield at the head of the T-Rex. The shield bounced off, pissing off the Cynosaur to no end. The Captain reached out and re-holstered the shield on his back. Samus armed her grenade launcher plasma assault rifle while Calhoun got back out her Plasma RPG. They both fired at the same time, hitting the Cynosaur in the chest and head, knocking it down.

The enemy groaned, but sat right back up. The other enemies were defeated, save for the Cybug that kept Swizzinator hostage. Vanellope armed her sweet seeker missiles and fired five of them at the Cynosaur. However, the Cynosaur opened its mouth and swallowed the incoming projectiles and SPAT them back out.

"NELLY!" Captain Tobikomi shouted and threw his shield back up to intercept the missiles. Miss Glitch dive-bombed the ground just as the missiles hit the shield and exploded. The shield fell back down into the Captain's right hand as Miss Glitch crash landed on the ground.

"KID!" Ralph exclaimed and ran to his daughter's side.

"Guys, I'm fine, don't get your panties in a wad," Miss Glitch assured them and stood back up. The six remaining heroes stood together as the Cynosaur T-Rex glared at them, ready to strike. The Cy-Bug holding Swizzle hovered in the air, awaiting a command from his master.

"OY UGLY!" A shout resonated from inside the station. All game characters turned towards the Call of Duty game gate and saw Soap, Price, Gaz and Ghost all standing in front of about forty CoD Soldiers. "IF YOU WANNA FUCK WITH THEM, YOU GOTTA FUCK WITH US!" Price declared. The CoD Soldiers roared in agreement and raised their weapons.

"NOW!" Soap screamed. Every CoD soldier produced a special grenade and pulled the pins. The Cynosaur T-Rex roared again and charged at them, ignoring the Arcadres. "FIRE!" Soap continued. All the Call of Duty soldiers threw the grenades near the feet of the T-Rex. An electronic sounding explosion was heard.

"EMPs OUT!" Ghost shouted. The forty EMP grenades dug deep into the circuitry of the Cynosaur, frying its brain beyond repair. Its legs gave out, resulting in a deafening crash when it hit the floor. The Cy-Bug holding Swizzinator fell from the sky, but Miss Glitch fired up her jet pack and caught him in mid-air. The Arcaders took a breather as they surveyed the damage to the station. Black marks where explosives hit the walls decorated all around the station. Chunks of flooring and wall were missing also. Benches and information kiosks were scattered all over the place.

"Jimminy-Jamminy, what a mess we've created," Sledge said sheepishly.

"It's not a mess Felix," Ralph assured, "it's victory," he smiled.

"Don't let that go to your head too fast Wreck-It," Calhoun butted in, "we still have a job to do, and we have to start by liberating every game, but first, we need more help," she said and turned to _Top Gun: Heroes of the Skies_. "And I know just where to go," she added before marching every one in the game. "Kohut, this is Sarge, we need you in Top Gun with us pronto, but leave Markowski in charge of the bunkers if anyone went in them," Calhoun ordered.

"10-4 Sarge, on my way. ETA 2 minutes," Kohut replied.

"You alright Swizz?" Rancis asked as he pulled off his mask and let it hang behind his head.

"Yeah, I just lost my weapon though," Swizzle replied angrily.

"Hey kid, take this," Soap replied as he tossed a three chambered cross bow in the Archer's direction, "treat it well, it's the best we've got," he winked. Swizzle smirked in reply and put it on his back. Then, the thought returned to him.

"Jubee, we gotta find her!" He said worriedly.

"Don't worry Swizzle," Samus said as she removed her face helmet, "we'll find her soon enough," she assured.

"I hope so," Swizzle replied.

* * *

**(meanwhile)**

In the dark control room where Turbo was hiding, the main villain was slamming his fists on the control panels. "MOTHER FUCKERS! HOW DID THEY DEFEAT MY FIRST WAVE?!" He demanded to no one. His yellow teeth clenched as he watched the security monitors. "Maybe too many Cynosaurs is a bad thing, perhaps I need a more, abrupt approach," he smiled as he held a vile containing the same serum that Dr. Robotnik used on Rancis. "I must say Doc, you are quite the miracle worker," Turbo teased to the Doctor that was strapped to a torture table.

"YOU BASTARD! You'll NEVER get away with this," he scorned.

"Oh, I think I WILL!" Turbo slammed a hammer onto Dr. Robotnik's ankle, breaking it. "And I know_ just_ who to use this on," Turbo smirked and smiled as he brought the vile up close to his face.

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

_Well, how was that? Was it great? Terrible, or in the middle? Please review and let me know!_

_Also, BIG NEWS! Since this is a story based on a Disney Film, I am going to have Turbo sing a VILLAIN SONG at some point in the story! What do you guys think of that?_


	3. Heroes of the Skies

**Nights of Lightning Part II: The Arcaders**

**Chapter 3: Heroes of the Skies**

**_Dixie Darlin:_ **Can't have the heroes get injured too early on. I think that ruins the pacing of the story, UNLESS it is a flashback story.

_**Guest**_** (1):** I'm going to try my best to pick the best song for him to sing in this story. And I know about his song in the movie! I kinda wish it wasn't cut. I think it would have been really interesting to hear Alan Tudyk sing.

_**dark demon122:**_Yeah, I want Call of Duty to have a pretty important role in this story. And IF you get Black Ops or Black Ops II, here's a cool little insight. The main characters from the Black Ops Franchise are named Mason and they're from Alaska too! And yeah, just like Captain America in the Avengers, I have Calhoun as the leader. I don't think even Felix or Vanellope could be a leader like her when it comes to war.

**Smokescreen2814:** Simon Cowell doesn't know jackshit about music. He said no to CHRIS FREAKIN' DAUGHTRY!

_**Vanilla Butter 88:** _I love that villain song from Tangled. And DON'T mention that song to me. I thought it was horribly annoying.

_**Guest**_** (2):** I deleted it temporarily because certain people were being ungrateful little bitches about me not updating it.

**Cromenoa000:** Nope. Turbo will not sing a previous Disney Villain song. I'm going to choose either an angsty song, or an heavy metal song.

_**Guest**_** (3)****:** Sorry, I don't know enough about that to incorporate it into the story.

_**Michael**_** Moralli:** Aw, why don't you want a villain song?

_Okay people, in Chapter Three, not much will happen other than The Arcaders recruiting Maverick, Goose, Iceman and Slider to help Vanellope with the air support. Also, Turbo will have to tinker with his Cynosaurs since they were easily destroyed with EMP grenades. I'm STILL trying to make this story as long as possible, and thanks to Captain America: The Winter Soldier, I think I have an entirely new act to write!_

_And I am also considering doing short chapters in which we get to see civilians either in trouble or dealing the horrors of war. Please tell me what you guys think about that._

* * *

**(Top Gun: Heroes of the Skies)**

Captain Price and Captain Soap had ordered the extra forty Call of Duty Soldiers to stay in Game Central Station with Surge Protector on the good chance that another wave of attack would occur. The two Call of Duty Captains stuck with the main Arcaders on their way to gather more support for the cause. "Sergeant Calhoun, are you sure these fly boys will agree to help us? I've heard they have problems following other's orders," Captain Soap questioned as the group trudged along the tunnel to Top Gun.

"Easy there Captain Soap, I know they'll help us, our home is in trouble; they'd be crazy not to help us," Calhoun replied and kept her eyes glued to the end of the tunnel. Electricity crackled along the power cord, quickly illuminating the faces of the Arcaders in a brilliant blue light. Rancis and Vanellope held hands, still a little shaky from their first battle.

"Are you alright Nelly?" Rancis asked as he took his mask off and hung it behind his head. Vanellope's power glove retracted back into her suit and she gladly rubbed her boyfriends' hand back. Her lips curled up into one of her trademark smirks, but she stopped herself when the huge realization of the danger hit her.

"I'm fine Flugs, just getting the adrenaline down," she replied and ran her left hand through her raven strewn hair. Tiny droplets of sweat rolled off her forehead and onto the floor, indicating that she was slightly nervous. Rancis noticed this and squeezed her hand even more.

"Hey, it's okay to be a little scared Nelly, I don't think any less of you," he smiled sweetly and kissed her cheek. Vanellope's heart beat harder and faster and little tiny electric shocks vibrated through her cheek. Even being with Rancis for close to six months now, she still felt that special spark in her heart when they were close. Suddenly, Ralph's giant hand clotheslined everyone, stopping them in their tracks.

"What gives Ralph?" Felix questioned after hitting his nose with his hammer where Ralph's hand accidentally hit it. Felix had brought the portable code box to change his hammer from golden to platinum if he needed to. Ralph's eyes squinted as he stared down the end of the tunnel. His nose sniffed a few times before he gasped.

"Do you guys hear that?" He asked. Everyone fell silent as a far away rumble penetrated their ear drums.

"Did a few get down in here?" Captain Price asked.

"I'm not sure, but we have to find out, MOVE OUT!" Calhoun ordered. Several pairs of feet took off towards the end of the tunnel where a battle was going on. Ralph scooped up Felix in his hand and put him on his shoulder to get to their destination quicker. Rancis put his mask back on and took his shield off his back and hooked it onto his left arm. Vanellope's glove returned back to her hand and her helmet clanked back onto her head. Captain Price took out an M8A1 Four round burst Assault Rifle, Captain Soap took out a Scar-H Assault Rifle, and Swizzle got out his new Crossbow with three explosive arrow heads. Samus cocked her plasma cannon and started up her jetpack.

"HOLY SHIT!" Captain Price exclaimed when the nine heroes entered the Top Gun game.

* * *

**(A while before…..)**

Maverick, Goose, Iceman and Slider breathed a sigh of relief after landing their F-14 tomcats on their aircraft carrier, the USS Enterprise. After practicing for about three hours, the four fighter pilots sat down at their mess hall tables and downed a few gallons of water. "Nice job today boys," Maverick piped up after his third glass of water, "I think that was our cleanest session yet," he said and wiped his sweaty brow.

"We were turning and burning Mav," Goose replied and smacked Maverick's back, "we're on fire lately."

"You two are still dangerous as hell, but I still couldn't think of a better wingman," Iceman butted in as he munched on a mess hall burger. Suddenly, a deckhand burst through the mess hall door, breaking it in half.

"What the hell is your problem?" Slider demanded and brushed chunks of wood and plastic off the table.

"Stinger needs you guys, NOW," the deckhand breathed in several times, catching his breath. The Mess Hall fell silent while the four pilots soaked in the news. The deckhand looked at the pilots wildly, waiting for an answer.

"What's the problem son?" Iceman asked and stood up.

"About twenty airborne enemies on the way sir," the deckhand saluted the pilots quickly. Four forks clattered to the table, clanging loudly before dropping hard onto the concrete floor. The pilots shot up out of their seats and hustled out to the bridge of the aircraft carrier.

"Sir, what's the problem sir?" Maverick saluted his superior officer. The balding yet experience captain sighed angrily and turned to the pilots. Twenty enemies closing in, and they're Cy-Bugs from Hero's Duty. We don't know why they left their game or what they want, but they're invading and we need to stop them, NOW," Stinger ordered the pilots to their jets. They gave a final salute and ran to their respective F-14 Tomcats. Every deckhand was scrambling around the two Jets, trying to get them ready.

"Ghostrider this Mustang, you are cleared for takeoff," the Radar Operator announced to Maverick. He saluted the deckhands and took off the end of the carrier and was airborne in no time. "Voodoo 1 this is Mustang, you are now cleared for launch," the radar Operator announced. Iceman took off and followed Maverick and Goose in the air.

"HOLY SHIT!" Maverick screamed as about twenty streams of plasma bolts came flying at them. Maverick and Iceman performed evasive maneuvers to avoid the plasma bolts. Ten of the Cy-Bugs ignored the jets and took off after the aircraft carrier.

"NOOOOO!" Iceman screamed and followed the second group of Cy-Bugs. "Mav I got these fuckers you get the others," Iceman reported as he switched to guns and fired at the Cy-Bugs. His gun turrets hit a few of the Cybugs, but missed a good majority of them. Jets and pieces of the aircraft carrier flew off into the sky as the CyBugs destroyed the carrier. Iceman followed a few that pulled up from hitting the ocean. His thumb danced around the joystick and switched the red lever from guns back to missiles. "Taking a shot," he announced as the high-pitched whine of the radar lock turned bright red as he locked onto a Cy-Bug. "Voodoo 1, FOX 3!" He yelled and hit the fire button. A sidewinder missile dropped from under his wing and fired off towards the Cy-Bug. It hit the Cy-Bug on the side and exploded.

"WASH THAT SUCKER!" Slider announced with joy as they cleared the falling debris. Back with Maverick and Goose, the top duo of the game were chasing a group of five Cy-Bugs with their guns.

"Goose make sure you watch that radar," Maverick said as he blew a Cy-Bug out of the sky with his guns.

"10-4 Mav," Goose tapped the radar. Maverick turned on missile lock and immediately locked onto an enemy. He fired his missile and it collided with the Cy-Bug. "FOX THREE BABY!" Goose smiled as Maverick did a barrel roll to avoid the falling wreckage.

"MAVERICK, YOU HAVE A MIG ON YOUR TAIL!" Slider informed the crew. Both Maverick and Goose looked behind them as a Cy-Bug fired a plasma bolt at them. Maverick did a barrel roll and just barely missed the plasma bolt. Maverick's hands slightly shook as he studied the situation. He had to act fast before his game was destroyed, but these Cy-Bugs are hard enemies to defeat. Then, he got an idea.

"Alright Ice, get behind the Cy-Bug and wait for my signal," Maverick instructed. Iceman banked a turn and caught up with Maverick as the Cy-Bug shot multiple plasma bolts at Maverick. "NOW FIRE!" Maverick yelled and hit his brakes in the air. His Tomcat flew up in the air and the Cy-Bug and Iceman flew by. Confused for a second, The Cy-Bug looked around confusingly and then felt hundreds of hot, piercing full metal jacket bullets cut through it's body. It exploded as Iceman flew through the wreckage.

"Nice call Mav, nice call," Iceman complimented. The two pilots and their RIOs studied the situation and saw there was only ten enemies left, but they were attacking the carrier even more.

"Hey, who're those guys?" Goose asked.

* * *

**(Back where we started)**

"Vanellope, Samus get in the air and help them, everyone else, follow me!" Calhoun barked an order. Vanellope and Samus took off and flew up into the air with Maverick and Iceman while the rest followed Calhoun to the main deck of the USS Enterprise. Five Cy-Bugs stayed airborne while the other five landed on the main deck, ready to take on the Arcaders. Price and Soap fired the grenade launchers of their assault rifles, hitting right in the middle of the group. Ralph and Felix ran up and started beating up on the Cy-Bugs while Calhoun, Swizzle and Rancis surrounded a few of them.

"Let's see what this baby can do," Swizzle said as he cocked the Crossbow and rapidly fired off three bolts. One bolt hit a Cy-Bug in the chest and exploded, collecting a second Cy-Bug. Another tried to swipe at Swizzle as he reloaded, but Rancis jumped up and bashed the Cy-Bug in the head with his shield and gave it a roundhouse kick. It's electronic brain sparked a few times as Rancis held its neck and hit the head so hard it flew off the body.

"Nice work Fluggerbutter," Calhoun complimented as she fired her B23R pistols directly in the eyes of the Cy-Bugs. Her hand snatched down and grabbed an Electro grenade and it stuck in the eye of the Cy-Bug. The grenade went off, frying the circuitry of the bug. Up in the air, Samus and Vanellope tapped into the radio of Maverick and Iceman, waiting to talk to them.

"Any of you boys see any Cy-Bugs around here?" Vanellope joked.

"We could use some help ladies," Slider replied as he checked the radar and saw the five Cy-Bugs following them. Maverick went with Vanellope and Iceman went with Samus. Vanellope and Maverick fired off a few missiles at two Cy-Bugs, destroying them both. Samus and Iceman did the same thing, destroying two more. One was left, and it was damaged heavily from the abuse of machine guns, but it was going strong. Suddenly, Ralph and Felix jumped on top of it and ripped it apart. It fell to the deck of the aircraft carrier and smashed to pieces. Ralph and Felix hopped down from it and bumped fists. Unfortunately, Ralph hit Felix too hard and Felix flew into the wall and stuck there.

"Oh crap! Sorry Felix!" Ralph apologized and peeled his best friend from the wall. Maverick, Iceman, Vanellope and Samus landed on the deck as well and everyone caught their breath.

"What the hell was that all about?" Iceman asked.

"Follow us, we'll tell you on the way," Calhoun replied as she led them to the main bridge to get everyone else out of the game.

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Can't Do it Alone

**Nights of Lightning Part II: The Arcaders**

**Chapter 4: Can't do it Alone**

_Dark Demon122: Well, he didn't die because he was close enough to the wall that he didn't hit it hard. He just got some scrapes and stuck._

_Dixie Darlin': I love Top Gun! When I first thought of this sequel, I really wanted to have Top Gun to have a good role. _

_A Shining Yoshi Star: The Top Gun pilots are good enough to know to never fly head on and fire, or else they'd be fucked lol. _

_Shooting Star Blitz: I'm glad you feel like you're watching a movie, that's what I go for every time I write. The Top Gun Pilots do help play a pivotal role in the final fight which will be around the end obviously._

_Michael Morelli: Aw! I love the villain songs! Be Prepared, Mother Knows Best are my two favorite villain songs! _

_Okay folks, sorry for the long update, but I've been clocking in about four to five days in a row and working 8-10 hours a day at the theatre. But I also have better news, I have done some calculations and have figured out that this story should be about 18-20 chapters long. Up until chapter 10, there will be recruiting chapters and little battles, but then, all hell will break loose in Chapter 10 and set in motion my original vision for the story._

* * *

**(USS Enterprise. The Top Gun Aircraft Carrier, not the Star Trek Ship)**

The entire crew of the Aircraft carrier sat in nervous silence as their brave F-14 Tomcat crews fought off the invaders. The Radar crewman kept one eye glued to his radar panel and his other eye glued to the video monitors that showed the battle. One crew member came running up fast to Stinger, the lead officer of the ship.

"Any answer from Game Central?" The balding commander questioned. The brown shirted crew member took off his hat and caught his breath momentarily. His face lit up as Iceman's missile blew up a Cybug.

"The Surge Protector said that the Cybugs went nuts sir and they attacked the whole station," the crew member explained.

"Is there anymore on the way son?" Stinger questioned. Before the crew member could reply, there was a large explosion that shook the ship. Mechanical engineers and firefighting crews looked up their service panels in case anything was damaged.

"All systems running normal sir," one of the engineers reported. Stinger lit up a cigar and puffed on it, the smoke calmed him down almost immediately. Suddenly, something caught his attention on one of the monitors.

"Hey, zoom in on that monitor cadet," Stinger asked and held the cigar in between his index and middle fingers. The cadet operating the camera monitor danced his fingers around on his keyboard before the the image zoomed in up close. Stinger put the cigar back up to his mouth and sucked in some more smoke before blowing it out. His eyes squinted as he studied the objects flying around Maverick and Iceman's F-14s.

"Is there anything troubling you sir?" The monitor operator questioned.

"Yeah, who the hell is that?" Stinger asked as the camera followed Vanellope and Samus' suits.

"Uh one looks like the Space Bounty Hunter Samus, but I don't know who the other one is," the crew member replied. Suddenly, the firing stopped and the radar crew looked around. Then, Goose's voice broke through the communication radio.

"Mustang this Ghostrider, all enemies are destroyed, we're coming back," Goose reported.

"WHOO-HOO!" The crew members jumped up and shouted. They hugged each other and high-fived around.

"Mod bless you boys," Stinger radioed. No reply came as the main door was knocked on hard. Stinger opened it personally to reveal Calhoun, the Arcaders and the F-14 crews. "Can I help you ma'am?" Stinger asked.

"We need to talk," Calhoun said darkly.

* * *

**(A few minutes later)**

Not long after the battle of the Aircraft carrier ceased, The Arcaders surrounded the side of a table of which Calhoun was seated across from Stinger. Surrounding him was Maverck, Goose, Iceman, and Slider. "So Stinger, you've seen what the hell our Cy-Bug friends can do," Calhoun started while sipping a cup of black coffee.

"Uh Tammy, are you sure we have time for all this?" Felix asked as he held his wife's free hand. Calhoun playfully squeezed Felix's gloved hand and smirked down at him.

"Patience Fix-It, this is proper protocol for military operations; this won't take long," she reassured him. Felix smiled and looked down at his carpenter boots. Calhoun however looked back up at Stinger.

"And you've seen what my pilots can do," Stinger replied, allowing a break in the conversation. His cigar bobbled up and down in his mouth as he spoke, "but more importantly, I've seen what your team is capable of," Stinger took off his hat to rub his head. He then took his spent Cigar out of his mouth and smashed it into an ash tray. He opened up his shirt and produced a silver box and opened it to reveal three new cigars. "Cigar Sergeant Calhoun?" Stinger asked as he sniffed his new cigar and lit it up.

"No thanks, I don't smoke, anymore," Calhoun gave a loving smile to Felix. Meanwhile at the back of the group, Vanellope, Rancis and Swizzle were talking.

"This is getting a little boring guys," Swizzle said as he stretched with his new crossbow on his back.

"Shh, this is very important soldier," Captain Soap scolded the archer. Swizzle rolled his eyes and sat back on a chair. Rancis had his mask off and his shield on his back while his left arm was draped around Vanellope's waist.

"So, how's that serum still working Flugs?" Vanellope asked. Rancis looked his body up and down and shrugged.

"It's still working," Rancis replied, "but we need to think about what we need to do here. Recruiting more people is helping Nelly," Rancis explained.

"Yeah I know Flugs, but I'm still worried about our friends, I mean we don't' know where they're hiding, and I think this is just wasting time we can use to be saving them," Vanellope said. Rancis smiled and snuggled into her neck.

"I know what you mean Nelly, but we have to trust Calhoun; we know she would NEVER lead us down the wrong path," Rancis assured her. Vanellope opened up her mouth to argue again, but she closed it, knowing her boyfriend was right. Then, one of the crew members walked up to Vanellope and slicked his hair back.

"Hey, come here often?" He asked. Vanellope rolled her eyes and punched him square in the nuts. He doubled over and crawled away.

"That's my girl," Rancis kissed Vanellope's cheek. Back with Calhoun and Stinger, the two were still discussing what they should do.

"I'll tell you Sergeant," Stinger started, "we've been plugged in since 2007 and we had no clue something like this could happen. However, since the majority of the enemies seem to be aerial enemies, we know you could use our pilots," Stinger explained.

"And I know you and your citizens need a safe place to stay, no offense, but your carrier just won't do it," Calhoun replied.

"And why is that?" Stinger puffed on his Cigar.

"Because my game has specialized safety bunkers built under the main level of the game for just such an emergency," Calhoun replied. When Stinger didn't answer, Calhoun jumped up and slammed her palms onto the table, "look here, _we can't do this alone,_ and neither can you," the Sarge explained. "Your pilots can only do so much, just like we can only do so much. We might as well crawl on our hands and knees to that bastard's lair and surrender if we do not team up. We need each other," She glared at him. Maverick clicked his tongue several times and set his hand next to Stinger's.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" he asked.

"Granted Maverick, but don't you screw this up," Stinger glared.

"Sir, what the FUCK is wrong with you?" Maverick asked.

"You watch your mouth Mod Dammit!" Stinger shouted. However, Goose, Iceman and Slider backed up Maverick.

"Look sir, they're both right. The Arcaders need us and we need them," Iceman said.

"We'll be shooting ourselves in the foot if we don't agree," Slider said through gritted teeth. Stinger threw his cigar in the ashtray and thought about it. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

"Alright fine. We'll work together Sergeant," Stinger and Calhoun shook hands. "Maverick, Goose, Iceman and Slider, you listen to the Sarge now, do you understand?" Stinger asked.

"SIR YES SIR!" The four pilots saluted their CO.

"And just remember," Stinger started.

"If we screw up just 'this much,' we'll be flying a cargo plane full of rubber dog shit outta Hong Kong," Maverick rolled his eyes.

"Smartass," Stigner said and gathered up all the materials he needed to get the rest of the game characters to Hero's Duty. Suddenly, Calhoun's radio screeched.

"_SARGE! THEY'RE BACK! WE NEED BACKUP NOW!" _Kohut screeched into the radio.

"MOVE OUT!" Calhoun shouted. Vanellope and Samus took off into the air while the pilots hopped into their F-14s. Calhoun, Rancis, Ralph, Felix, Swizzle, Price and Soap all started running towards the exit of the game.

**End Chapter 4**

* * *

_Well I hope that was intense enough, Please review!_


End file.
